Champ
by shattered petal
Summary: I don't think Sonic and I would have got on well.


**Title**: Champ  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Friendship  
><strong>Rating<strong>: K+

* * *

><p>I never knew Sonic was sensitive. In the games I played with him in, he didn't falter when a harsh word was used upon him. In fact, he would laugh and return a cheeky remark. It would take a lot to make him curl into a ball and cry. I felt awful when I discovered how he felt and was desperate to reassure him I hadn't completely abandoned him.<p>

But he wasn't convinced. I didn't blame him either. My _Sonic Rush_ game was dusty, and I hadn't washed off that mug imprint on it. It was rude of me to not complete _Sonic Colours_ when I specifically asked it for my Birthday. That game was great; I loved the speed and I'm pretty sure Sonic did as well. Then I just stopped playing. He didn't speak up until several months later.

He didn't quite understand why I suddenly ditched him. What was more interesting than _Sonic the Hedgehog_? Why wasn't I writing about him anymore? He missed laughing at how I put him in stupid, gory situations. Especially that _Consequences_ fiction I wrote. God, he loved to take the piss out of that.

'I haven't abandoned you,' I said, kneeling down to his height. 'I just have other interests now. I'm growing up–' I stopped when he grabbed a _Fullmetal Alchemist_ manga book and shoved it at me.

'What's this Edward Elric got that I don't? I'm speedy, and much more fun than he is. C'mon, you loved my games!'

I sighed. 'I still do – kinda. I just don't play them anymore.'

He pursed his lips and glared at me. 'You're another one then?'

I frowned. 'Another?'

'Another traitor. You weren't a fan! A real fan would still play my games _whatever_.'

To be honest, I felt like he was acting selfish, but I appreciated he was hurt. 'I guess I don't like playing games much _in general_.'

'What?' he exclaimed. 'You've been playing _Hotel Dusk _and _Timesplitters Future Perfect_ loads. You haven't touched any of my games since last year.'

'I never knew you for the jealous type, Sonic.'

He scoffed and folded his arms. 'Is that it? You like guns and blood?'

I wanted to laugh but refrained myself. 'I just think it adds more drama. That's why I've always wrote you in that sort of situation.'

His eyes softened a little, and an exhale escaped his lips. 'So if my games had blood and guns in it, you would play them?'

'That'd be amazing!' I grinned wide. But he was still missing a character I wanted featured more in games. I hadn't built up the courage to say I preferred Blaze the Cat over him.

'Is that what my fans want?'

I shrugged. 'They'd complain about anything,' I gave him a reassuring smirk. 'What I like about your games is the speed. The whole sword-scenario was really down the drain, and _Sonic 06_ looked out of hand. And _Sonic Unleashed_ pissed me off too many times when you were the werhog or whatever.'

Sonic laughed. 'You telling me!'

It was nearing the time for me to step onto my bus for college. I was five minutes late, and panic swept inside me. 'I have to go,' I said, grabbing my shoulder bag. Sonic rushed towards me and landed on the bag, unzipping it and fitting inside perfectly. 'You can't stay with me!'

'I've got nowhere else to go right now,' Sonic said. He sounded annoyed. 'Come on, this pace is killing me!'

I caught myself grinning, hurried down the stairs and walked quickly to the bus stop. My heart was in frequent leaps, scared I would meet two people there I really didn't want to see. Fortunately, they weren't there. I sighed in relief and awaited my bus.

'Sonic, you'll find college boring. Remember last time? You went crazy, and someone almost spotted you!'

The blue hedgehog smirked. 'If I had shown myself, there would have been mayhem!'

I hopped onto the bus, nervous seeing the bus driver even though I had done this millions of times. I got my ticket and took my usual place on the right. Sonic squeezed himself slightly out of the bag.

'Dude, I could have ran to your college.'

'Well you decided to stick in my bag,' I whispered.

Sonic gave me a look. 'You could have told me we were getting the bus.'

'Wasn't it obvious?'

I lowered my head when more passengers proceeded on, until finally the vehicle set off. I fiddled with the zip of my blue hoody, avoiding eye contact. I felt Sonic nudge me accidentally by trying to get comfortable.

'You're silly to follow me, Sonic,' I said quietly.

'You shouldn't have ditched me.'

'I didn't–'

'The only reason I'm here is because you're not playing my games. I've got nowhere else to go right now.'

'I can't play whilst I'm at college.'

'Hey, a new game is coming out soon. You gonna get it?'

I considered this, but, really, I didn't want to spend my money on a Sonic game. I wanted to buy comic books and manga books. Maybe even some _Fullmetal Alchemist_ DVDs. Sonic couldn't be less interesting for me.

He continued to watch me expectantly. 'You know, it hurts. I made you popular in the FanFiction world and then you suddenly give up on me.'

'Sorry,' I mumbled, but I wasn't really. I'm not the forgiving type.

He knew. He knew me _very well_.

'My siblings still play your games.'

'No they don't,' Sonic muttered. 'You've all ditched me.'

I was bubbling with anger. This really pissed me off. Why couldn't he accept the fact I've moved on? I glared at him and he glared back.

'I gave you better friends.'

I looked away, furious, but I couldn't deny it was true. I found it strange this small hedgehog had changed my life a lot. 'Well, one of my friends isn't interested in your games either anymore. . .'

'I'm talking about _you_!' He accused.

'Give me a break, Sonic.'

'You deleted every single fiction on me too–'

'You know why that is!' I exclaimed. Suddenly I felt upset and guilty. I bit my lip. 'Sonic, I wouldn't have got rid of my work if nothing happened. I was proud of it, okay? And I gather I've pissed off quite a few fans. But it was for the best.'

Sonic squinted his eyes at me. 'This is how it goes, doesn't it? They find new things and my games become unwanted and sold. My popularity is dropping as fast as I can bloody run!'

'That's not true!' I knew it wasn't. 'I'm just one of few who aren't bothered about your games anymore. Anyway, SEGA was annoying me with their fast and cheap games.'

I knew I had hit a sensitive spot. He gaped wide, astounded. 'They're only trying to get more fans for me! Can't you be a little sympathetic?'

I shook my head. 'Why don't you give up on _me_, Sonic?'

'Hey,' someone said from behind my shoulder.

I heated up and turned to the voice. A guy was sniggering at me, and I could hear his buddies close by, laughing. I felt a horrible paranoia they were making fun of me.

'Who're you talking to?' He smirked.

'Um–' Hadn't they heard Sonic's voice? I turned to my shoulder bag. It was zipped. I patted it, feeling for Sonic, but only felt my books. 'No one.'

Was I insane? Had I been talking to myself all along?

'Right,' the guy said sarcastically, and returned to his seat. I heard him mutter something to his friends, and a laugh erupted.

Fucking assholes.

I glanced at my bag again. Sonic wasn't in there.

I wanted to cry when I realised Sonic hadn't been there all along. My imagination was playing tricks – it liked to do that.


End file.
